1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus used to mount electronic parts such as an IC chip on a substrate and, more particularly, to an ultrasonic mounting apparatus which does so-called flip-chip bonding to bond electrodes of the chip to wiring on the substrate, where the flip-chip bonding involves applying a load in a direction of the substrate to the chip while further applying ultrasonic vibration in a direction different from the direction of the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described, for example, in Conventional Art of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-110850, conventional ultrasonic mounting apparatuses include a bracket which, being coupled with a load application axis and parallel to the application axis, supports an ultrasonic horn on an axis line away from the application axis. More specifically, the load on the chip is generated by a voice coil motor as a driving force along the axis line which coincides with the application axis. A drive shaft of the voice coil motor transmits the driving force, i.e., the load, along the axis line.
The bracket is L-shaped. Being fixed at one end of a linear portion of the L-shape extending in a direction orthogonal to the drive shaft, the bracket supports the ultrasonic horn by the other linear portion parallel to the axis line. That is, the driving force generated by the drive shaft of the voice coil motor is transmitted as a load in a direction parallel with the axis line to the ultrasonic horn via that linear portion of the L-shaped bracket which is located away from the axis line.
The ultrasonic horn receives the load from the bracket, transmits the load in a direction orthogonal to the direction of application of the load, and then transmits the load along the load application axis to a bonding tool. The bonding tool receives the applied load transmitted via the ultrasonic horn, returns the direction of application of the load to the load application axis, and transmits the load to the chip.
After the load has passed through the path described above, by keeping the load applied to the chip, the conventional technique applies ultrasonic vibration from the ultrasonic horn to the bonding tool in a direction different from that of the load application axis and thereby bonds an electrode on the chip to an electrode on the substrate.
Recently, along with complication of chip geometries resulting from the use of composite parts for chips to be mounted or with increases in the number of chip electrodes to be bonded, it has become difficult to bond the electrodes, and thus there is a demand to improve stability and strength of bonding, and so on. To meet this demand, it is most appropriate to increase the load applied for bonding.
However, as also described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-110850 (see Paragraph [0006] and FIG. 12), with a conventional cantilever-type ultrasonic horn which uses an L-shaped bracket, increases in the applied load may cause the horn and the bracket which supports the horn to bend or may generate stress in the direction of bending. This can cause the chip to tilt during mounting, resulting in misalignment of mounting position or unstable mounting of bonded electrodes. In the extreme case, the chip and the like can be damaged.
Also, bending of the bracket or generation of moment which can act as drag on the applied load may cause a difference between the driving force generated by the voice coil motor and load to be actually applied to the chip, making it difficult to control the load properly.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-110850 discloses a technique for preventing rotation moment around a fixed end of the ultrasonic horn from being applied to the chip together with the load. Specifically, pressure is applied directly to the chip via a pressure member and a bonding tool installed at the tip of the drive shaft of the motor without changing an application axis of the driving force generated by the voice coil motor. Also, to separate the moment applied by the bracket from the actual applied load, a member which supports the horn is separated from the bracket and suspended by urging means.
It is believed that the moment can be reduced to some extent when the ultrasonic horn is suspended from the bracket. However, this configuration adds to the weight of components attached to the load application axis, increasing the total weight of a driven object compared to the load required to mount the chip, making it difficult to control the load needed primarily.
Also, due to the existence of a component for exerting drag on the driving force in the object to which the driving force is applied, the load to be actually applied to a part to be mounted might not correspond exactly to the driving force. That is, the suspension, which reduces the moment, can destabilize size and directionality and thereby generate additional uncertain factors which can affect the load actually needed.
Besides, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-077480 discloses a configuration in which a driving force generated by a voice coil motor is received once by a load base, which then applies a load directly to a bonding tool. Since driving force is applied equally to a bracket and the bonding tool via the load base, this configuration prevents generation of the above-described moment itself.
However, again, due to the existence of a component for exerting drag on the driving force in the object to which the driving force is applied, the load to be actually applied to a part to be mounted might not correspond exactly to the driving force. That is, since the configuration adds to the weight of an object which receives the load from the voice coil motor, the load to be actually applied to the chip becomes too small compared to the generated driving force, making it difficult to control the load needed primarily.